


The Get Together

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Get Together

“I will absolutely do whatever I can to get your moms together,” Garcia said as she starred her four beautiful, starry-eyed nieces and nephews in the eyes. 

It was really adorable that they kept trying to meet with her in secret. Whenever their mothers would bring them in, Henry, Michael, Ethan and Samantha would “sneak” into the bat cave and plot with her, but they were so bad at sneaking. Almost as bad as her. She was never good at the whole inconspicuous thing. 

And it was especially funny because the cutie patooties had no idea that their mamas were already seeing each other. They had been for months, but given their past relationships they hadn’t wanted to tell the kids until they knew whether or not it was going to be a long-lasting thing. 

“Maybe you can convince them to go to the same diner and they’ll just happen to meet up and then they’ll eat dinner together and they’ll start talking-”

Samantha interrupted her big brother. “About something other than work. That’s important.”

“Definitely,” Henry laughed. It seems to be all they ever talked about. It seemed to be all his mom and aunts and uncles ever talked about unfortunately. There were a lot of bad guys out there. “But I think you guys might be watching too many romantic movies. I don’t think that would work.”

“Why not?” Michael chimed in. 

“Because they work together already. That means they’d probably just end up talking about work.”

Garcia giggled as they continued to talk among themselves. It was so cute how badly they all wanted their mothers to be happy, and they were, and soon the kids would know it too. 

In the meantime, she’d just entertain all their wonderfully, naive, movie-inspired ideas to get JJ and Y/N together.

—–

A few days later, Rossi decided to host one of his “we’ve been under too much stress so let’s have some drinks” nights. Somehow that turned into more of a giant family get-together with everyone on the team and their extended families too. So with the kids in tow, JJ and Y/N headed to his place and practically snorted as the kids barreled passed their legs and into Rossi’s backyard. 

“So when should we tell them?” Y/N asked.

JJ snuck a quick kiss in while the kids weren’t looking. They were good now. They knew it. And now that they knew it, they could tell the kids. The last thing they wanted to do was give their kids hope if this whole thing wasn’t going to work out. 

“Maybe tomorrow? We can put together a special dinner, or maybe we can go out to eat - the six of us, and we can finally tell them,” JJ said. “You think they’re gonna be happy?”

Snickering, Y/N placed her hand on JJ’s back and gently steered her into the kitchen to grab a drink. “I think they’re going to be overjoyed. Considering everything Garcia has been telling us.”

Every single time the kids tried to get Garcia to set them up, she’d tell them the stories. “Yea, but do you think it’s just a fantasy thing?” JJ asked concerned. “Like once the reality sets in they won’t be happy about it?”

Y/N shook her head. “No, I think it’s gonna be great. They’re looking at us right now, you know.”

JJ peeked her head around a column to catch a glimpse of them. “What do you think they’re thinking about?”

—–

“Look!” Samantha squealed. “They look really happy.”

Henry smiled, finally understand what had been under their noses all along. “They do. I think they might really like each other.” Actually, as he caught a glimpse of his mother’s hand grazing gently against Y/N’s, he was pretty sure all their planning to get their moms together had been completely and totally unnecessary.


End file.
